Pokemorph Naruko
by AsterBlake333
Summary: Naruko finds a seal on the forbidden scroll that is connected to her Clan. Strong Female Naruto. Don't like don't read. Flames will be used to light Flamers house on fire. Rated M cuz I'm that paranoid
1. Prologue

Pokemorph Naruko

Prologue- The seal

Disclaimer: Naruto and Pokémon do not belong to me. I also do not own the original idea of this story. I would like to thank HolyMage Mutou for allowing me to do this.

"Gah why does the first jutsu on this scroll have to be a clone technique I suck at clones." A blonde haired blue-eyed girl wearing an orange jumpsuit whined. This was Naruko Uzumaki Konoha's Prankster Queen.

She decided to look for something else and saw a seal further down on the scroll. She looked at the seal and saw something written around it. She decided to read what it said.

Dear Reader

To whoever is reading this contained in this seal are secrets of the Uzumaki Clan's ultimate technique. It allows the user to permanently take on a humanized form of the creatures known as Pokémon. Before Pokémon went extinct there were 493 different types. The sealing jutsu that allows an Uzumaki to become a Pokemorph chooses the form based off the person's personality. The user also gives up the ability to use chakra in order to harness the powers of the Pokémon they take the form of.

Seeing her name and the word clan she bit her thumb drawing blood and ran it over the seal releasing several other small scrolls. She opened the first one to see that it was how to draw the seal as well as a brush and ink. After seeing it she quickly began drawing the seal. As she stood in the middle of it Iruka found her.

"NARUKO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Iruka shouted looking at the complicated seal array which Naruko obviously drew evident by the ink on her hands and face.

"Oh hey Iruka sensei. Now that you're here I'll show you the jutsu I was working on then I'll be able to pass just like Mizuki sensei said." She exclaimed happily.

"Why would Mizuki…" He started before several kunai and shuriken hit him in various places.

"Naruko give me the scroll and you pass." Mizuki said to the confused teen.

"Don't do it Naruko Mizuki only wants the scroll for himself." Iruka shouted. Naruko looked between the two not sure what to do but stayed in the middle of the seal.

"Naruko would you like to know why everyone hates you?" Mizuki asked with a smirk on his face.

"Why does everyone hate me?" she asked him.

"Don't do it Mizuki it's forbidden." Iruka shouted.

"There is a law that forbids adults from telling their children what you really are." Mizuki said.

"What law?" Naruko asked looking at Mizuki.

"Mizuki DON'T" Iruka shouted at him.

"It prevents the younger generation from being told that you are actually the Kyuubi." Mizuki shouted.

"W-what?" She stuttered and accidentally channeled chakra into the seal causing it to activate surrounding her in blinding light.

*Inside the Light*

Naruko was confused. One second she was in a forest clearing now she was in the middle of a white abyss. Her skin began to tingle and she looked down noticing her features changing. Her hands and arms as well as her feet and legs began to be covered by sandy brown fur. From her tailbone sprouted a fox like fluffy tail with a caramel tip. She also had caramel colored fur around her neck going down to right above her breasts. As the transformation finished she noticed that her coat sleeves were torn, as were her pant legs. She also had brown fox ears atop her head. To her dismay she was also shorter. She noticed black claws on her hands. Her hands had three fingers and her feet had three toes. Her hair was also the same color as her light fur and went halfway down her back.

*Back in the clearing*

As the light disappeared Mizuki and Iruka saw the now fox like Naruko who was standing in the middle of the seal.

"Heh I knew it you are a monster." Mizuki shouted. Only for a brown blur to show up in front of him and punch him the face. Naruko's voice uttering the words **Quick Attack**.

"Shut up bastard. First you call me the Kyuubi then you say I'm a monster. Make up your god damned mind." She growled before moving right in front of the white haired man. "Take this. **Furry Swipes.**" She shouted continually scratching the man hitting him a total of five times before launching him through a tree. Seeing that Mizuki wouldn't be getting back up she ran over to check on Iruka. "Iruka-sensei are you alright?"

"I'm fine Naruko what happened to you?" He asked looking at her new form shocked.

"I awoke my bloodline and this is what happened." She said while looking at Iruka.

"I see. Now close your eyes I want to give you something." Iruka said while smiling. Naruko nodded and closed her eyes. Iruka tied his Hitai-ate around Naruko's forehead before telling her to open them.

When she saw that Iruka's headband was missing she glomped him happily. Her tail wagging back and forth. "Thank you sensei." She shouted happily.

"OW Naruko be careful." He said laughing lightly.

*Two weeks later*

Naruto sat in the back of the classroom with the other new genin waiting for Iruka to come in. Most people didn't know it was her. Her face rested on her arms on her desk as she slept breathing lightly. She was thinking about what the Hokage had told her after she returned the scroll.

*Flashback no Jutsu*

"Naruko now that you've acquired your mother's bloodline I think you should know who both of your parents are. Your father was Minato Namikaze Konoha's Yellow Flash and the Yondaime Hokage. Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki Konoha's Red Hot Blooded Habenaro." The third told Naruko who had just listened the whole time.

"I know that my dad died sealing the Kyuubi in me but what happened to my mom?" She asked her ears drooping.

"She died to protect you as the Kyuubi tried to kill you while Minato was still finishing the sealing. It's unfortunate that you could not meet at least one of your parents." He said sadly.

*Flashback no Jutsu kai*

Naruko's head snapped up as she heard Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka enter the classroom arguing about who was first. She decided to let everyone know who she was when she spoke up. "Will you both shut up for the love of Kami? You both always arrive at exactly the same time and then argue about who's first and who gets to sit next to Emo King Sasuke. Fucking give it a rest jeez." The former blond said. Everyone looked at her and noticed that her outfit was different as well. She was wearing a blue shirt with a strange ball symbol on it that was red and white with a button in the middle. She also wore biker shorts and had on black modified ninja sandals. Her headband was around her neck and you could see the caramel fur sticking out over her shirt.

"Naruko what are you doing here? And what the hell happened to you?" Kiba asked before Naruko could answer Iruka came in and had obviously heard the question.

"Naruko passed a make up exam and became a genin. As for her new appearance it is the result of her activating her bloodline during the course of the exam." He said everyone shocked at this news while Naruko just sat down and waited for the team placements.

*6 teams later*

"Team 7 is Naruko Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno." Iruka said resulting in Naruko slamming her head off the desk. After Iruka named off the rest of the teams he told them all to wait for their sensei to come get them.

A/N: And that's a wrap. Next chapter will have them being introduced to their sensei and the test. Unlike others I will not make this a Harem since it's a Fem Naru story.

There will be a poll on my profile asking what kind of new Evolution Naruko should have. The reason I say this is because Naruko is the Evolution Pokémon Eevee for those who don't know.

Choices are below:

Ghost

Steel

Poison

Dragon

Insect

Fighting

Rock

Ground

Flying

Flying/Poison

Fighting/Steel

Insect/Flying


	2. Chapter 1

Pokemorph Naruko

Chapter 1- Team meeting and training

Disclaimer: Naruto and Pokémon do not belong to me. I also do not own the original idea of this story. I would like to thank HolyMage Mutou for allowing me to do this.

A/N: Ok since Dragon and Ghost tied I'm going to make her a dragon and ghost evolution.

Naruko was starting to get annoyed. Everybody else had already left with his or her respective team and sensei. Naruko, Sasuke, and Sakura on the other hand had been waiting for three hours. "Gah this is ridiculous where the hell is he?" Naruko asked agitatedly causing both Sasuke and Sakura to jump since she hadn't really made any loud noises since her change.

Before either of her teammates could say anything the door opened and a jonin with gravity defying white hair and his hitai-ate covering his left eye walked through the door. "My first impression is that you all are idiots. Meet me on the roof." He said before poofing away in a burst of smoke.

The three genin all followed him up to the roof and sat down once they got up there. "Alright now why don't we all introduce ourselves? Tell me your names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future."

"Why don't you go first sensei so we know how it's done?" Sakura said making her teammates and sensei sweatdrop.

"Very well then. My name is Kakashi Hatake, I like lots of things, I have few dislikes, I have a lot of hobbies, and my dream for the future is …" He said making all three students sweatdrop. "Alright your turn Pinky." He said pointing at Sakura.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, my likes are (she looked at Sasuke), my hobbies are (again she looked at Sasuke), my dreams for the future are (she looked at Sasuke and let out a high pitched squall that made Naruko curl into a ball an protect her ears), my dislikes are Ino-pig and Naruko." She said flatly.

'Great a fangirl.' Kakashi thought.

'I think my ears are bleeding.' Were Naruko's thoughts?

"Alright you next Mr. Broody." Kakashi said pointing to Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, my only like is power, I dislike a lot of things, I have no hobbies, my dream no my ambition is to kill a certain man and revive my clan." Sasuke said making Sakura think he was even cooler.

'Great an emo avenger. I hate my life.' Kakashi thought.

'Oh yay a gay emo avenger.' Naruko thought rolling her eyes.

"Alright you next fluffy." Kakashi said. Naruko didn't know whether to be offended or happy at the nickname.

"My name is Naruko Uzumaki, my likes are ramen, sweet smells, foxes, and toads, my dislikes are strong smells, the scent of blood, loud noises, and those who look down on others for something out of their control, my hobbies are training, learning about my clan, and cooking, my dream for the future is to become as strong as possible and hopefully one day rebuild the Uzumaki clan." She said proudly. All three of the others on the roof were surprised.

'She's really changed just unlocking her bloodline helped her grow up.' Kakashi thought glad one of his students wasn't a lost cause.

'When did Naruko change this much? It couldn't just be her bloodline could it?' Sakura thought.

'I will take your power when I get my sharingan Naruko.' Guess who this was.

"Alright meet me at training ground 3 for survival training at 7 am. Oh and just so you know this is your real genin test." Kakashi stated.

"WHAT BUT WE ALREADY PASSED THE TEST." Sakura shouted causing Naruko to curl into a ball again while whimpering.

"No that was just to see who has the potential to become genin. The real test is given by the Jounin and has a 33% success rate. Meaning of all the graduates only three teams will pass." He said making Sakura worried. Sasuke didn't look like he cared and Naruko was to busy making sure her ears weren't bleeding.

After Kakashi left Naruko used **Agility** to jump down to the ground quickly and safely. She then started to walk towards a training ground so she could practice the attacks she knew and then look at the scroll that had information of her species on it for any other technique she could learn.

She repeatedly used a combination of **Quick Attack **and **Fury Swipes** on one of the logs used for practicing moves. She stepped back and looked at proud of what she had accomplished so far. She then took out the scroll and looked at it wondering what attack she should learn next. After looking for a while she finally decided on learning **Swift**.

*2 hours later*

Naruko was laying on her back panting. She had been training for the past two hours to get down **Swift** and had finally done it but she was worn out. "Man was that attack a lot more difficult then it seemed." She breathed to herself. After laying there for a couple more seconds she ended up passing out.

Luckily for her a certain bug user found her passed out on his way home from his teams meeting. He looked at her then looked at the training ground. 'Did she really do all of this? It all looks fresh and she's the only one here.' He thought. He decided he'd take her back to her home since she would most likely get sick out here. He picked her up and was a little shocked at just how light she was. As he was walking he realized something he had no idea where the blonde lived. 'This could be problematic.' He thought. Just as he thought that his female teammate appeared and saw him carrying Naruko.

"Um Shino-san why are you carrying Naruko-chan did something happen?" Hinata asked a little confused.

"I found her passed out from training. I was taking her home but…" He said leaving the sentence open. Hinata was a little surprised at how much Shino had spoken just then but she nodded in understanding.

"Her apartment is right over there. First door on your right on the second floor." Hinata said pointing to the apartment complex. "The lock doesn't work so you should be able to just take her in." Hinata said having visited her friend quite often when she was younger.

Shino nodded his thanks before walking off to Naruko's apartment. When he got there he found that Hinata was right and he could take the fox girl right into her apartment. He went through the slightly messy apartment to the only bedroom laid Naruko on her bed before covering her up. He never noticed the content smile on her face as he left.

*Next morning*

Naruko woke up with a yawn and noticed she was in her bed. She was confused to how she got there as the last thing she remembered was passing out at the training ground. She looked at her alarm clock and saw that it was almost 7. "Oh crap I'm going to be late." She said changing into a black shirt with the same design on it and red biker shorts before running out she wondered how she had slept with the Hitai-ate still on but didn't really care. She made it to the training ground with only a minute to spare and leaned over panting. She didn't know using **Agility** repeatedly like that would make her so tired.

"What took you so long getting here dobe?" Sasuke asked looking at the panting fox girl who was using a tree to support herself.

"I-I passed out from training last night. When I woke up this morning at my home which I'm not even sure how I got there I noticed what time it was and changed before running all the way here." She panted out and leaned back against the tree.

"DON'T LIE NARUKO YOU ALWAYS SLEEP DURING CLASS YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TRAINING IS!" Sakura yelled at Naruko who curled into a ball from the shouting.

Shino and team 8 who were passing by heard this and to everyone except Hinata's surprise Shino walked towards them. "Actually Sakura-san she's telling the truth. I found her unconscious at a training ground last night and then took her home." Shino said shocking everyone with how much he spoke.

Naruko looked up and blinked at him. "Oh so that's how I got home. Wait how did you know where I live?" She asked tilting her head.

"I told him Naruko-chan. I saw him carrying you and he said he was taking you home but didn't know where you lived." Hinata said making Naruko nod.

"That explains it. Thanks Shino." She said to the bug user who just nodded. He and his team then left. "Now do you believe me?" she asked glaring at Sakura who took a step back from the angry look.

*Three hours later*

"Yo." Kakashi said as he finally arrived at the training ground.

"YOU'RE LATE" Sakura screamed making Naruko curl up and whimper again.

"Sakura please keep your voice down unless you want Naruko over there to go def." He said pointing towards the fox like genin. "Now in order to pass this test you must get these bells from me. The person who doesn't get one will be sent back to the academy. Also those who get a bell will get lunch while those who don't will be tied to a stump to watch the others eat." He explained as the three's stomachs growled. "Begin." He declared as Sakura and Sasuke quickly hid.

Naruko stayed where she was standing back up and smirked at her sensei. Before Kakashi could even register anything Naruko had ran past him and was holding one of the bells ringing it from behind him. "For a jounin you're pretty slow." She said smirking.

"How did you move so fast? All I was able to see was a blur." Kakashi said truly curious about what she did. Sasuke and Sakura were both curious as well but the former was also pissed.

'That power should be mine not hers.' Sasuke thought angrily.

"It's a technique unique to my bloodline known as **Agility**. It allows me to move faster then normal. However I'm not good at using it back to back yet and using it over long distances is quite draining. Anyways I think I'll be taking the other bell now." She said happily and moved quickly again taking the other bell. She then appeared next to Sasuke and dropped a bell in his hand before blurring over to Sakura and giving her the other one. After that she fell out of the tree onto her back from doing it too much again.

Sasuke and Sakura both jumped out of their respective trees to check on the fox like girl who was just laying there. Kakashi walked towards the three. "Naruko why did you give both bells up?" He asked looking at her.

"Because no matter what I won't abandon anyone I see as a comrade. Even if it means I have to be left behind I won't let anything happen to any one else who wears this symbol." She said pointing to her Hitai-ate. Kakashi was very impressed by her actions. What surprised him more though was what happened next. Sakura placed her bell back into Naruko's hand.

"If you feel that way then you deserve this more. Not only that but you got both bells without even sensei being able to see you do it." Sakura said as Naruko looked at the bell confused.

Sasuke then placed his bell in Naruko's hand as well. "You need this a lot more then I do dobe." He said flatly. This really confused Naruko.

"Congratulations Team 7 passes." Kakashi said with an eye smile. When all three looked at him confused he decided to explain. "Those who break the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrades are worse then trash." He explained making them understand that this was a test for teamwork. He then told them to meet him there at the same time tomorrow.

Naruko decided to go straight home this time being to tired from using **Agility** so much to do any real training. She was happy with the way things turned out.

A/N: Ok there is the next chapter.


End file.
